


A Shitty Fanfic: The (meme)quel

by KomaedaClear



Series: A Shitty Fanfiction [2]
Category: Attack on Titan, DRAMAtical Murder, Dangan Ronpa, Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck, Hunter X Hunter, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Aesthetics, Not related to the first instalment of A Shitty Fanfiction, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagakure's father escapes, Dirk is making Komaeda gag on his muppets while Hinata watches, Shinji and his probably totally boyfriend Kaworu are now aesthetics, and Aoba is feeling weird. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shitty Fanfic: The (meme)quel

**Author's Note:**

> Take this seriously.
> 
> Very, very seriously.

Loonah Livegood was a very pretty young lady,? Aobooty Seragakakakakaki knew, but he was feeling weird lately. She asked what was wrong in a seductively passive voice, and he said, "I'm feeling....like an aesthetic today." So they walked along to find one.

The first aesthetic they found was the shinji aesthetic. The gay boy tucked his shirt into his pants ?? "Too much gay" Aobababooty stated with slurred ease.

The second aesthetic they found was the karooroo aesthetic. The gay and dead boy tucked his pants inti his shoes !! "Way too much gay" Oabo meowed in german. Lune sneezed in French.

Finally Aoba felt weirder. and his gAY ESCAPED.

 

Hinata giggled in Spanish. Komaeda was tickled in a room full of strange muppets while Dirk Strider held a whhhhhhhip in his whhhhhhhippy hands while Hinata watched. "ew" he said and fleew away.

Killua gripped the microphone tightly in his hand while a burger flew out on his le(g)ft. Yasuhiro Hagakure tried to catch it but his fingers slipped with mustard falling through his fingertips. The floor seemed to gurgle out a gay as a fancy booty bevame a cutie in the world of make believe. Eren Baegarnand Edmund Elvis were having a rap battle outside. Edward accused Eren of being a titan to which Eren opened his mouth only to have a hamburger fly past his pasty sausage lips. A fortune was told and a muppet was shoved up someone's arm. Trash gagged on a ball of blood as a microphone dropped out . His eyes bulged wide as the awoahgay master challenged his giggling fest to a fight in which he lost. His eyes were as big as the moon when he looked outside Luna Lovegood's mouth as she gazed upon the wonderful Aobooty making a hamburger. The hamburger then flew back to his son only to be eaten by a titan as Yasuhiro Hagakure chased him.

Kaworu and Shinji fucked all night long hell yeah baby.

Through the screen you. the reader. are about to be fucked in the ass. congratulations.

Love,

Your Grandmother,

Neville Seragaki


End file.
